The overall objective of the Methodology Core (MC) is to promote high quality clinical researcl{ in musculoskeletal disease by providing innovative statistical and research methodologies, specialized data bases, computational resources, and educational programs for. the MCRC. The specific aims of the MC are 1) to facilitate the implementation and completion of all MCRC projects by providing expertise in biostatistics, research design, outcomes research, data management and computing, 2) to provide access to specialized data basesand computing resources, 3) to provide a mechanism for research review and data and safety monitoring for MCRC projects, and 4) to provide an educational forum that fosters excellence in clinical research by conducting monthly research-in progress seminars, workshops on methods for clinical research, and directed research courses and mentoring pre and post-doctoral trainees within the MCRC. The MC builds on methodological and educational expertise in other programs and centers at Dartmouth, including the SPORT Statistics and Data Management Core, the NCCC Biostatistics Shared Resource, the Clinical Research Section of the Department of Medicine, and the Center for the Evaluative Clinical Sciences. Two highly trained staff members with extensive experience on core MCRC projects are named to key MC positions. Existing computational resources and network facilities are made available through arrangements with other centers and Dartmouth's Kiewit Computer Services. Specialized data bases essential to the success of individual MCRC projects are assembled and maintained by the MC. MC resources are made available to members of the Research Base with chargebacks as appropriate. Oversight of the MC is provided by the MCRC Director. Progress is tracked through monthly reports detailing resource usage.